


A Discussion on the Dinosaur Dilemma

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Angela is the responsible one, DINOSAURS!!!!, Dr. K is Dr. K, Gen, Hayley is so done, Kat is fun with the other techs, Poor Kendall, Techs run everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Dino Charge brought dinosaurs back to life because time is less like a sturdy piece of steel and is more like play-doh:  You touch it, it changes.  Which brings us to our heroines attempting to discuss how to deal with the new changes.
Relationships: Angela Fairweather/Joel Rawlings
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A Discussion on the Dinosaur Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did try to figure out how these women would be if they weren't baby-sitting their Rangers for a bit. Dr. K stayed the same because she wasn't defined by other Rangers, but the others loosened up a bit. Kinda like how a teacher is way different with their students and with their peers. I regret nothing.

"I'm telling you that they're all trouble. Every last one of them. Especially Tommy. And they decide to be all self-sacrificing. Especially Tommy. And they make terrible decisions. Especially Tommy," Hayley said, gripping the bottle of whiskey in her hand before tossing back another gulp as Angela laughed and poor Kendall just looked horrified. It didn't help that Hayley turned her gaze on Kendall with a sour look. "And now your idiots decided to make new dinosaurs."

"They didn't exactly make new dinosaurs..." Kendall said uneasily. She normally would have been firmer about it, but she didn't really want to square up against Hayley at the moment. She looked at Angela for help and the latter snorted.

"When you time travel, it has consequences," she scolded. "The only reason it wasn't changed back to how it was is because all of the Ranger teams made it through somehow and Time Force threw their hands in the air and said fuck it."

Hayley laughed. "You're not giving them enough credit. Tommy called Wes and Eric. They literally are hiding in the future so we can't bother them about it. Jen sent back a quick message of 'We're on vacation. Clean up your own mess.'"

"I summed it up," Angela said, leaning back against the pillows on the couch. "And now we're trying to clean it up, but that's easier said than done."

"My favorite part is where other races panicked that they needed to study Earth all over again," Kat Manx said as she entered the room, tossing new bottle of whiskey toward Hayley. Angela calmly caught it before Hayley could, ignore her friend's glare, and set it on the table before giving the feline a look. Kat ignored her, keeping her attention on Kendall. "Your cousin mentioned that she is seeing if there are any other far reaching consequences on Mirinoi and beyond."

"From what we're gathering," Angela said. "There isn't. It's like several different universes came together to make sure that nothing of importance was changed other than the Flintstone's being a documentary at this point."

"It's our fault," Hayley groaned from the couch. Kendall wasn't sure how she was still talking at this point. She was pretty sure that bottle had been full when she'd walked in and it certainly wasn't now. "We should have reached out to you to make sure you had control once you took the morpher. Stupid R.J. and his overwhelming capabilities. It through us off. We needed to judge you like Tommy or Cam."

"That's not to say you didn't do your best," Angela soothed. "We all know how hard it is to deal with a team. Mentors tend to think they have it under control, but that's why they have us."

"Hayley is more upset because Tommy tries to run everything and he's going to be trying to be involved in all of this," Kat said. "So that means Hayley is involved and Hayley doesn't want to be involved. I, on the other hand, think your planet is ridiculous as it is and giant bird-lizards are not going to change my mind either way. At least they don't participate in a ritual where they try to murder each other for computers and tablets once a year."

"I don't think you needed to ask them what the name of the god they were sacrificing to and if it makes the computer work, Kat," Angela said dryly before looking at Kendall. "She even came up with a chant."

"Hayley told me there should be a chant. I was assisting the process," Kat said smoothly. Kendall just looked at her. "Oddly enough, I don't think it phased a single person."

"To get back on subject, Joel and I are having firm discussions on the safety of pteradons and whether or not taking our son up on one is a good idea," Angela said. "Which really is similar to every other discussion we have about our son's safety so this isn't affecting my life as much as it probably should."

"You decided to weaponize sea dinosaurs," Hayley accused. Angela calmly lifted her glass of wine and drank it. "You decided they could fight against demons."

"I simply convinced Captain Mitchell and Carter of the possibilities of extra security," she insisted, smirking at her old roommate. "Chad did most of the work. Who knew he had just as much of a connection with ancient sea animals and he does the ocean."

Kat grabbed some of the snack food. "Angela knows how to accommodate for small blips in reality."

"There are  _ dinosaurs  _ out there!" Hayley informed her. "That is not something we just shrug off. And don't get me started on the kids..."

"Those kids are all grown up and have a kid of their own," Kat reminded her. Hayley glared at her.

"I realize that," she growled, going back to drinking her whiskey. Kendall looked ready to ask but Angela just shook her head to stop her.

There was a knock on the door as an unfamiliar woman stood in the door way. She seemingly was counting to ten before Angela waved her in. "Thank you. Ziggy has informed me that it is important to wait at least 10 seconds before just barging into a room. You only took six seconds. I am going under the assumption that you're the group responsible for the vast issue of prehistoric animals that have taken over our universe?"

All of them turned to look at Kendall who felt ready to melt into the couch. "It went beyond universes?"

"Only slightly," Dr K said. "It doesn't even make sense if it came from here."

Kat looked thoughtful. "It would depend on when the universes diverged. And considering that your universe also had Power Rangers?"

"Seven of them," she agreed.

"Then it would affect your universe even more directly," she said, relaxing into her chair. Dr. K nodded.

"I can see that," she agreed. "The question is what to do next."

Angela looked thoughtful. "We find out how to integrate everything in rather than trying to 'fix' it. Let's be honest with each other. Hayley said that Billy came back to 'investigate the phenomenon' which simply means that Kim and he are adopting every dinosaur they see with Trini watching to make sure they don't die. Wild Force has their hands full with Cole who has claimed each and every one of them a brother or sister and is happy to just live with the dinosaurs now. Their supposedly mature Yellow is busy enjoying flying with pteradons. Ninja Storm is busy 'looking into' the situation which means that Cam has probably been adopted by microraptors or the like but they're not going to fix this. R.J. was curious if people will have dinosaur spirits. Need I continue?"

"Please don't," Kendall begged. Hayley looked over her whiskey.

"I just don't want to be involved," Hayley complained. Angela rolled her eyes.

"You decided Tommy was your best friend. You're stuck dealing with this. Just like Kendall is because her team caused it," she scolded.

"Fine," Hayley grumbled. She looked at Kendall. "We're going to handle most of this. We're going to need several more bottles of hard alcohol, a computer, at least three white boards, and a flagship dinosaur. We leave it to the Rangers, they'll choose a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

Kendall's eyes opened wide. "What do you suggest?"

Hayley looked at her. "You're the dinosaur expert, Morgan. You tell me."

Kendall considered giving it more though, but she did grin. "Leave it to me, Ziktor."

To her surprise, the grin that Hayley gave back was genuine and Kendall felt a lot of the anxiety leave. She was starting to think that this might be fine after all. And if it didn't, Hayley would make sure they were too drunk to notice. Angela watched in approval, knowing far better than Kendall seemed to that this would work out in the Ranger Family's favor. She nodded to Kat and Dr. K as she pushed a notebook toward them.

"Kat, can you deal with the rest of the universe?" She asked.

"I need to deal with them anyway. I'm not telling Doggie though," she warned. Angela nodded. They'd worry about Commander Cruger later.

"How is your universe handling it?" Angela asked Dr. K.

"We were taken over by machines and most of humanity is dead. It won't be too hard to figure out how to learn to live with them," Dr. K said. Angela nodded. "I can send some of my other Rangers to other Universes to see if the were affected."

Angela noted that she seemed extremely eager to do so. Yes, this was definitely another tech if she ever met one. She too had created 'go away, you're driving us all insane' missions for her team as well. And for Captain Mitchell as well come to think of it. "I'll handle the parts of Earth that those two don't focus on."

"Just keep an eye on them," Kat warned. "Any team that works with dinosaurs tends to get a out of control."

"I think that's just Rangers," Angela said dryly, but she would anyway because Kat did have a point. Everything would run smoothly soon enough as the five would handle everything. They were Techs, after all, they were the reason the world was still running.


End file.
